Anonyme
by Ivrian
Summary: Il y a des moments ou c'est trop difficile de continuer, des moments où même si l'on se doit de ne pas laisser ses sentiments interférer avec son travail, l'envie de craquer et de lâcher prise devient insurmontable... Drabble.


**Genre :** Drabble.

**Résumé :** _Il y a des moments ou c'est trop difficile de continuer, des moments où même si l'on se doit de ne pas laisser ses sentiments interférer avec son travail, l'envie de craquer et de lâcher prise devient insurmontable..._

**Note de l'auteuze** : Spoilers pour l'épisode _"Réaction en chaîne"_ (épisode 12, saison 2). Ce drabble de 850 mots, c'est la fin de l'épisode d'hier soir telle que j'aurais aimé la voir... Vous m'excuserez, je n'ai pas pris la peine de me corriger. Il faut dire que j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine en écrivant ça, chose qui ne m'était pas arrivée depuis **trèèèès** longtemps... Voila, j'espère juste avoir réussi à faire passer les sentiments que je voulais... Bonne lecture.

°0°0°

Don inspira profondément, puis ouvrit la porte du salon en grand, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.  
– Hé ! Y a quelqu'un ? cria-t-il à tue-tête.

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit à son tour sur Charlie et son père, clairement surpris de le trouver ici à cette heure tardive.

– Don ! s'exclama Charlie en souriant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

L'agent Eppes engloba d'un seul coup d'oeil les formes des deux hommes qui lui faisaient face. Son père avait mis son veston favori, et Charlie avait enfilé un blouson de couleur sombre. Visiblement, il n'y aurait personne à la maison, ce soir. La réalisation le frappa de plein fouet.

– Oh… vous avez des projets ?

– Un autre rendez-vous avec Donna, lança fièrement Alan.

Don sourit faiblement.

– Tu as réussi à la persuader de t'accorder une autre chance ? fit-il d'un ton qu'il s'efforça de rendre aussi léger que possible.

Son père sortit deux billets de la poche de son veston, qu'il exhiba fièrement devant son fils aîné.

– Charlie m'a convaincu d'utiliser le truc de ces deux mathématiciens anglais, tu sais…

– … pour séduire les femmes ! coupa Charlie avec un air de conspirateur.

Alan donna une gentille bourrade à son fils cadet, avant de continuer.

– J'ai donc acheté deux billets de théâtre, et ça a marché ! Elle était ravie !

Don se força à prendre l'expression la plus appropriée, remarquant vite la manière curieuse avec laquelle son père et son frère l'observaient.

– Tout va bien, Donnie ? demanda lentement Alan, dont l'instinct paternel s'était visiblement réveillé.

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête.

– Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je suis seulement un peu… déçu. J'avais pensé que nous pourrions passer la soirée ensemble.

Charlie fit un geste hésitant en direction de la porte.

– Je dois rencontrer Amita et quelques amis pour dîner… Si tu veux te joindre à nous ?

Don fit un geste négatif.

– Non, non ! Allez-y ! Je vais me préparer un petit quelque chose et passer une soirée tranquille.  
Alan et Charlie le regardaient fixement, hésitants, sentant confusément que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais incapable de mettre le doigt dessus, et Don savait que s'il ne disait pas immédiatement une phrase quelconque pour les rassurer et les faire partir, il allait s'effondrer, là, maintenant, devant eux, et ce serait pire que tout.

– Allez vous amuser ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton faussement enjoué, espérant réussir à leur faire croire que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Et contre toute attente, il y parvint.

Charlie lui frappa l'épaule avec affection, son père s'amusa à lui ébouriffer les cheveux, lui donnant un instant l'impression d'être redevenu un gamin, et deux minutes plus tard, il était enfin seul.

L'agent fédéral demeura longtemps immobile. Puis, à pas lents, il se rendit dans le garage et alluma la lumière. Les photos des victimes des fusillades étaient là, sur la table. Charlie les avait décrochées, mais n'avait pas pris le temps de les remettre dans le dossier.

Après tout, cela pouvait attendre.

Le prêtre, l'auteur des dix meurtres qui avaient occasionné ce carnage, s'était suicidé.

Affaire classée.

Mais pas pour Don Eppes.

Il laissa ses doigts courir au hasard sur les photos, s'imprégnant de leur réalité. Visages souriants devant l'objectif, remplis de vie et d'espoir dans l'avenir. Visages anonymes et pourtant si proches…

C'est alors qu'il le vit. Un bébé de quelques mois, souriant comme seuls les enfants peuvent le faire, avec confiance, avec amour, avec dans le regard une pureté que Don n'associait qu'avec les anges…

Il prit la photo de cette petite fille vêtue de layette rose, qui n'atteindrait jamais sa majorité, qui ne connaîtrait jamais les bonheurs simples de l'existence, tels que le premier baiser, le premier tour en voiture, le premier amour, la joie d'être mère à son tour…

Don remarqua que ses mains tremblaient.

Il s'efforça d'agir comme à son habitude, de se cuirasser contre ses sentiments, de se couper d'un travail qui lui faisait entrevoir chaque jour le pire de la nature humaine…

Cette fois-ci, il en fut incapable.

Lentement, il se laissa tomber à genoux, la photo serrée contre son torse, se berçant doucement d'avant en arrière pour endiguer sa douleur, tandis qu'un voile de larmes venait obscurcir sa vision.

Il ne prit conscience qu'il avait cessé d'être seul que lorsqu'il sentit deux paires de bras se refermer dans une étreinte protectrice autour de lui. Il rouvrit les yeux, qu'il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir fermés, et croisa le regard rempli d'amour et de compassion de son père.

Tournant la tête, il plongea ensuite dans les yeux d'obsidienne, curieusement embués et compréhensifs, de Charlie.

– Je vous croyais partis… , murmura-t-il d'une petite voix brisée qui lui était totalement inhabituelle.  
– J'ai appelé Amita pour annuler, avoua Charlie.

– Et moi j'ai dit à Donna que mon fils avait besoin de moi, ajouta très simplement Alan.

Don referma les yeux, submergé par un flot d'amour si violent qu'il en eut presque la respiration coupée.

Et là, étroitement enlacé par son père et son frère, il pleura. Il pleura sur les morts, sur les vivants, sur sa propre souffrance, et sur les victimes innombrables de la misère humaine…

**FIN **

°0°0°

**Votre avis ?**


End file.
